Your Guardian Angel
by SasuHiroki
Summary: NaruSasu. Rated M for suicide attempt. Shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read. Naruto wants to be the cure for Sasuke's trust issues, and he'd do anything to make that happen.


_A/N: This is based on the song Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. The story itself is a bit sappy, and it's pretty short. And I'd say that Sasuke's OOC... also, it's in an Alternate Universe (obviously)._

_

* * *

_

_-Flashback-_

"_Sasuke, no… please, no!" Naruto cried. All he could do was watch as his raven haired lover stood at the roof edge, his fringe covering his onyx eyes. In his left hand was a blade – a long, silver blade. As if in slow motion, the darker haired boy plunged the knife forcefully into his stomach. His body tensed in reaction before it fell limp and he collapsed, disappearing off the side of the platform; a small, peaceful smile plastered on his thin, blood splattered lips._

"_Sasuke… SASUKE!!" Naruto's agonised screams were heard miles away. Tears streamed down his pain filled face - he had seen the small smile appear on Sasuke's lips._

_-Flashback end-_

Naruto was seated beside his beloved's bedside. Every day he returned to the raven's unconscious side to spend hours solemnly watching him.

Just after Sasuke had attempted suicide, an ambulance was called and Sasuke was carted off to the hospital – he had survived, but only by a thread. The doctors said he was lucky to not have injured any organs too bad, yet the healing process was long and painful as he had also broken many bones. He was placed in a medically induced coma to prevent too much pain, but just seeing him unconscious made Naruto weep at the sight of him.

Sasuke had been depressed for a while and although he loved Naruto, he had no trust for anybody, so he couldn't believe anything Naruto confessed and promised as he'd been hurt too much in the past. Naruto couldn't do anything to affect Sasuke's depression, and that hurt him. He could hate the depression, but it would do no good and would most likely ruin their relationship. All Naruto could do was be by Sasuke's side and smile for him, keep saying positive things and be Sasuke's sunlight to his darkness. But although Naruto was there for him, Sasuke was easily broken by the taunts and jeers of people around him. Though he didn't seem all that affected, he was extremely self-conscious, and that didn't help his low self-esteem one bit. If only people were more loving towards him, he may have not been so worn down or easily hurt. But Naruto knew that, as long as he was alive, he'd be there for Sasuke. He'd protect him with everything he could, and that included his life.

Months passed before Sasuke was finally able to wake, but he was kept sedated so he couldn't hurt himself again and was prescribed many painkillers for the amount of injuries he had. Seasons changed and passed while Sasuke healed. Summer cooled and the leaves turned brown into autumn; crispy autumn leaves fell off their nutrition source as winter cooled everything down; cool winter air warmed and plants started their regrowth, blossoming as soon as the warmth let them in the spring, before everything became hot again into another summer. And that next summer, was when Sasuke was discharged. To celebrate, one night, Naruto took Sasuke to the beach. Under the twinkling stars, they enjoyed the salty sea air and listened to the waves crash against one another. They didn't say much, just leaned on each other and enjoyed the company.

"Look, Sasuke! There's a shooting star!" Naruto gasped excitedly, breaking the smooth silence between them. Sasuke followed Naruto's arm and sure enough, there was a shooting star. "Wish quickly!" Naruto said, closing his eyes and making a wish, while Sasuke only watched the blissful expression on the blonde's face. When Naruto opened his eyes, he noticed Sasuke gazing at him, and smiled softly. Sasuke froze, reading Naruto's eyes, before unfreezing and giving Naruto a tiny smile in return. It seemed he still hadn't gotten over his trust issues.

Naruto spent all his time looking after Sasuke – every single day. Even though Sasuke didn't really need looking after, Naruto still hung around, hoping to make whatever he did more enjoyable. On quiet nights, they'd sit, snuggled under a blanket. It was those nights that they'd talk. They'd talk about things ranging from trivial matters to deep and meaningful thoughts and insights. It was those talks that made Naruto realise that Sasuke was still scared; still insecure. The cheerful, blonde, young boy was dumbfounded as to what he could do to make his beloved trust again. He'd tried everything he knew of, but the pain his raven had been caused was too large to easily overcome, and Naruto desperately wanted to find a way to make Sasuke realise that he, Naruto, the boy who loved Sasuke with his whole heart, could be trusted and relied on; that he wouldn't hurt him; not once, not twice, but never. He would never hurt him, ever.

One thundery night, Naruto and Sasuke huddled on their Queen sized bed, watching the lightning break through the thick rain, while the apartment rumbled with the grand thunder.

"Sasuke, I want… I want you to know something," Naruto said, breaking through the sound of the rain pelting the roof.

"Hmm? What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly, gently glancing at Naruto.

"I- I want you to know that… that I love you. Sasuke, I love you so much. My feelings for you are pure; they're true. I would never hurt you, and I want you to trust me. You can trust me. Please, Sasuke, I won't give you the pain that they gave you. I would never be able to. Never." Naruto pleaded, his cerulean orbs meeting the silent, pain-ridden, onyx ones of the raven and most shamelessly begging them to take his word. "Sasuke, I'll protect you from them if I have to! I'll protect you, even if it means I'll die, because to die for you would be the best way to die. Sasuke, please, just stay. Don't… don't try to die again, Sasuke. You're my world – my whole, entire world."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a great sadness in his eyes. It was painful for Naruto to think of how hard this was for him, and that one thought made tears instantaneously appear.

"Sasuke, I don't care if you don't feel as strongly as I do. I don't even care if you use me! Play with me, use me as a toy, treat me like a possession – just don't throw me aside like insignificant rubbish. Please, let me stay near you, be by your side forever. Sasuke, share things with me. I hate to see you hurting. Let me know what you feel. I don't care if it hurts me… as long as you're not alone, I don't care. Just, Sasuke, I would do anything for you. Anything."

"Thank you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered, taking hold of Naruto's hand, and tenderly gazing at it. "You don't know how much those words mean to me." He looked up and sure enough, tears like crystals were occupying his eyes.

"I will never let you fall. Let me be your guardian angel." Naruto whispered, caressing Sasuke's pale cheek.

"Thank you," Sasuke choked out in a whisper as the tears spilt, "thank you so much."

Before they knew it, their lips had collided in a warm kiss. The moment eternally captured in their hearts.


End file.
